tales_of_nowherefandomcom-20200214-history
Copernicus
Copernicus Strat and his team accidentally caused an explosion in his lab that cost him his family and fractured the multiverse. He created the Infiniteers by plucking the individuals from their own timelines in the multiverse at the time of their death. He resides in Cafe Nowhere, a mysterious place that grows and expands to suit his needs, and orchestrates missions for the Infiniteers in order to repair the multiverse. Traits * Tiger stripes * is probably okay.... Probably Relationships Issac Wexler Denton Strat was triggered into the body of Raymond Wexler when the original experiment collapsed, and ended up giving birth to Sarah and Issac Wexler. This means that Issac was raised by Copernicus's son. Copernicus delights in considering himself to be Issac's grandfather, stating that he has family again. He is very affectionate and attributes certain qualities to be due to the fact that Issac is a Strat, and begins teaching Issac how to use the Infinity Trigger as a sort of intern. History (and future?) Copernicus, Fiona, Denton, and Duckens Vernon were experimenting on moving throughout the theoretical multiverse when something went very wrong, resulting in the technology exploding and sending each member to a different corner of the multiverse and damaging several worlds in the process. Copernicus ended up in the center of the multiverse, which he calls Cafe Nowhere. From here, the rest of the multiverse spreads out like branches on a tree, each resonating at their own frequency. By attuning one's body with the resonance of the Cafe, one can move about the different worlds without causing more damage. When Copernicus discovered this, he set to work rebuilding the Infinity Trigger and drafted the Infiniteers to help him fix the damage he had caused. In an alternate timeline, the Infiniteers fail to save the multiverse and get killed on a mission, and Cafe Nowhere starts falling apart. In a last-ditch effort to fix his mistakes, Copernicus figures out how to use the Infinity Trigger for time travel and sends back the Faceless Five, constructs of Nowhere, to try and stop the Infiniteers from following the same path he did. Eventually this culminated in Future Copernicus abducting the Infiniteers so they couldn't do anything, in the hopes that the multiverse would heal itself. The Infiniteers launched as escape using the future Infinity Trigger, which scattered them throughout the universes resulting in the Strange Lands arc. At the end of this arc, we find out that something happened so as Future Copernicus can communicate to Issac through his mind. He warns Issac of things to come and reports on the changes in Future Nowhere in relation to things the infiniteers are doing currently. As time progresses, it turns out that Nowhere was aging Copernicus backwards, so that Future Copernicus became younger and younger. In the last vision Issac sees of Future Copernicus, he is around eight years old and in constant flux regarding his clothing, hair, and otherwise appearance. It is shown that the future he was originally from has been avoided, and that there are many paths this timeline could go down.